total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
Two Sixcilies, Four aces and a Queen of spades
Introduction The six remaining contestants go in the South of Italy, Naples, once known as the Reign of Two Sicilies, in order to face four folkloristic challenges: 1)the fishing, 2)the preparation of a personalized version of the pizza, 3)a carnival contest, and...4)the escalation of the vulcan Vesuvio. Before the beginning, a contestant will be given the infamous unlucky card of the Queen of Spades and he or she will have to give it to another contestant by the end of the third challenge otherwise will be automatically eliminated. Any kind of trick is allowed to pass the unlucky card to a rival. IN ADDITION, the best performer in each challenge gets a card with an Ace, that means safety and prevents the owner of the Queen of Spades to pass it. For instance, if Izzy wins the card of the Ace of Sticks in the first challenge, and Trent is the possessor of the card with the Queen of Spades he can't pass her the card anymore. The Challenges Fishing Each competitor has to fish three fishes with the three initial letters of their names (publishing the photos in the chat) and who does it first earns the first napoletan card with the ace. For example: Fan has to fish a fish starting with F, a fish starting with A, and a fish starting with N; Jasmine has to fish a fish with J, A, S; Izzy has to get a fish with I and two with Z's, exc... P.S: for the name of the fishes are valid both English and Italian names. Example: Dab and Sogliola. Carnival Contest Each contestant has to make a carnival dress for himself and dress it for the rest of the day. You can decide if do directly the picture or simply describe it in chat. Best costume gives another card with the Ace. Reinvent the recipe of Pizza Each contestant cook a personal version of pizza, that will be judged for the originality but also for how it would taste in real life. Best chef wins an Ace of safety. Escalation of Vesuvio First they have to climb on the volcano avoiding the lava jets (and many other threats, like a certain napoletan witch..) and after they have reached the top, they have to take the zip-line and reach the archeologic site of Pompei where to find between the ashes and the relics the last and most important ace: the Ace of Moneys (Asso di denari in Italian folklore) that means the victory of First Class! End of the challenge Who carries the Queen of Spades with him/herself at the end of the challenge, gets automatically eliminated. Trivia *The title refers to the Reign of Two Sicily, former name of South Italy wit capital Naples. *The image of the episode is a parody of an original card in the napoletan folklore. *In the Napoletan "Smorfia" the number 17 is symbolized by the queen of spades that's called "Black Widow" because it brings extreme unluck. *The writer of this episode is Italian. *Unless RR will confirm Mediterraneum location as Italy, this is the first episode ever settled in Italy. *The Four Aces are the napoletan/Sicilian cards of Asso di Bastoni (Ace of Sticks), Asso di Spade (Ace of swords). Asso di Coppe (Ace of Bowls) and Asso di Denari (Ace of Moneys). *This episode could be also the number 18, it's still to be decided. Category:Total Drama Sky Adventures Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Merge Category:Episodes Category:Episodes list Category:King Flurry